WATERLILIES 2526 CE
by femmefan1946
Summary: While Inara visits her old friends at Heart of Gold, Jayne renews his acquaintance with Helen a woman of a certain age.


WATER LILIES 2526 C.E.

_During Inara's farewell visit to Heart of Gold, Jayne meets an old acquaintance._

"Jayne went off with Miss Helen." reported Derry, yawning. "He said they were goin to bed. But it s awful early and I m not even tired yet! "

"Well, it's gettin on to your bedtime," the Captain told him. "You can stay up for another half hour, that s all. "

Kaylee gave her husband a Look. "You know he ll be out in five. You can carry him back to his bunk. "

"I' m just bein grateful Jayne was polite enough to say they were off to bed, and not something more colourful. "

Jayne and Helen were finding local colour back at the Heart of Gold.

" Whoo-ee, girl. You look real fine. "

"Why thank you, sir. You 're a fine sight yourself."

"I keep myself up. Gotta in my line of work. Look weak and you' re not just out a livin you' re out a life. "

Helen ran practiced hands over the big man s muscled torso. Even though most of her clients were hardworking men, Jayne was an exceptional male. Her opinion may have been professional, but it was still appreciative. Helen liked men. Big men. Brawny men. She had enough brains for two, so smart was never a necessity.

"It s been a while since you were back here. "

" Goin on five years, I reckon. Still good to find old friends workin here. "

"I don t work this side too much any more. Mostly old friends like you. If you re willin to call us that. "

Jayne pulled her closer and nuzzled her golden hair. " Friends is good. Sexin is even better. I ve been on that ruttin boat with hardly no shore leave for goin on six months."

"Wanna see our new service? Petaline put in a hot tub, private room, too. "

"I was thinkin .."

"C' mon, honey. Somethin special? "

"How much? "

Helen put a laugh in her voice, " The Old Friends rate is nuthin. Part of the overnight package. "

Helen led Jayne, who was already naked, across the hall from her room, where a bedroom had been converted to a spa, featuring a large scarlet hot tub, steaming and bubbling, as well as a small sauna, and a very large soaker tub. The room smelled of cut cedar and sweet herbal oils.

"Help me get undressed, Jayne honey? "

Jayne reached for the lacing on Helen s black corset which pinched in her waist and pushed up her ample bosom.

"It' s easier than that, " she said, moving his hand to her back. A fast pull opened the Velcro fastening, spilling her blue silk dress loosely around her majestic figure. Another pull opened the bodice, allowing the entire dress to be removed almost magically. Helen knew her current older clientele needed to get down to business while still capable. Romance, or even a slow striptease, was not helpful for that.

She was pleased that Jayne didn t seem to need any extra encouragement. She had, of course, some encouragements easily available, as a professional courtesy, but even at fifty, Jayne was in fine form. Very very fine form.

His firm cock pressed against her buttocks and waist as she led him to the tub. It was nice, she thought, to have a man who obviously appreciated what an older woman had to offer and was willing to treat her with warmth and respect. Some of her customers lately... but Helen preferred to live in the moment and was smiling genuinely as she slipped into the blood hot water.

Jayne turned her so her breasts, riding high as a teenager' s in the water, pressed against his furry chest. He kissed her hair and her face, but respected the old code that a whore didn t kiss on the lips. His hands, large and callused, stroked her curves. Down her back and ass, over her hips and round stomach. He pulled her up so he could reach her breasts with his mouth, sucking on one, while he ran his thumbs around the pink nipple of the other.

" Gorram, girl, you are the hottest thing I ve ever seen! " His blue eyes gazed candidly into her own.

She grasped his buttocks and pulled him closer to her, rubbing her soft belly against his hard cock, allowing the warm water to support his solid weight. With each movement, his cock pushed against her clit and moved closer to her opening. Helen was pleased that his happy appreciation was affecting her own reactions and that penetration was going to be slick and easy. Some of her customers didn t seem to care if she was ready for them. If she knew the customer was that sort, she had some extra-lubed condoms handy to make rutting easier for her. The condom slowed down the client some too, which was an unmentioned bonus for the men who were a little faster on the trigger than they used to be.

But Jayne didn t seem to have any problems of that sort. She stretched her hand to the little box placed strategically on the edge of the tub and added some sweet lavender and mint salts to the steaming water.

Then she slipped a sheath over Jayne s hard cock and shifted to put his tip into her. Jayne pushed and groaned with pleasure as he entered her.

Helen might not have been a tight fit, but she was smart enough to do her Kegels regularly and she was still plenty flexible. She slid up, pushing her foot against the bottom of the tub and then relaxing to move down his shaft again and again. She remembered Jayne s preferences well enough to know that he liked his sex simple and as often as possible, so she didn t try to wear him out.

Besides, while Helen really liked men and having sex with men, she also appreciated a man who appreciated her. And Jayne was appreciative. He enjoyed watching her orgasm as well as his own and had never criticized either her body or her performance.

Jayne launched himself forward so Helen ended up below him and he could control his thrusts instead of her. His vigorous movements bumped his pubic bone against her clit making her shudder with pleasure. He buried his face in her blonde hair and sucked at her neck, marking her nape with his mouth. She could feel him filling her and tightened herself around his cock making him gasp.

" Tamade, little girl, you know how to make a man.. uuhh. "

But even coming did not stop his thrusts, and Helen could feel her own tightening and cried out as she came. Shaking and trying not to slide underwater, Helen wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him close, kissing his chest and collarbone.

"Thank you, " she murmured.

"That was good, weren t it? Let s get out of this thing before one of us drowns. "

"Give me a minute, kay? Promise I won t drown on ya. "

Jayne was quite willing to cuddle the big blonde. He would never admit to a fondness for close contact, especially with compliant women.

"Would you like a Roman massage? " asked Helen.

"That part of the Old Friends package, too? "

"Could be. It s something I ve been working on. Lotta folks come in tense and massage is just the thing they need. If 'n I could, I 'd take proper classes and get a cert, but there s nowhere round here for that. C mon. You 'll like it. "

Jayne stretched out on the high bed in the spa room. Helen didn t bother to tell him that she had invented the Roman massage as a method of getting some of her funkier customers cleaned up, before bedding them.

She started by rubbing him all over with olive oil, scented by rosemary, mint and lavender. The ancient Romans on Earth-that-was didn t have soap, and used olive oil to loosen dirt and sweat before their famous baths. Like them, Helen had a strigil, a wooden instrument she used to scrape the oil from her client 's skin leaving them clean; and smelling a little like a salad. Often that was a great improvement, especially as older whores like Helen attracted men who were looking for cheap sex instead of paying more for the younger prettier women.

" Wanna happy ending, honey? "

"Hell, yeah. "

She moved from rubbing over his limbs and torso to taking a firm grip on his cock, pleased that he was already hard and erect for her. Grasping him at his root, she ran her tongue over his slit, then took his cock in her mouth. He grunted as she deep throated him, massaging his erection with her experienced tongue. With her other hand she cupped his balls, pressing her breasts against his thigh.

Jayne groaned as she worked him. When Helen recognized that he was on the edge, she slowed until that urgency passed, then pushed him back to the edge, again and again. Finally, he cried out, "Please girl ya gotta...!" and she pushed his throbbing cock between her breasts while his orgasm shook him.

Jayne lay back on the narrow massage bed, not breathing and scarlet. Helen slapped him across the chest and then again on his cheek. His hand shot out and grabbed hers before she could strike again. Helen laughed.

"Good, you're breathing. Had a guy die on me last month after that. Don't know if it was happy, certainly was an ending."

Jayne's stunned look slowly gave way to a deep chortle. " Wuh de tyen ah! Were you trying to kill me?"

"Nah. I figgered you were up for it. Bet you do a lot of cardio."

"Yao jing! What did you do about the deader?"

"Told his wife that he died in the bath house. Pretty close to the truth."

"And she went for it?"

"Some women are very happy widows."

_I haven't quite figured out what Helen was doing to Jayne with her feet in _Heart of Gold._ The girl obviously has skills. I thought it interesting to bring two professionals, both of whom should be considering retirement, together again. Jayne's 50, Helen in her late 30s. In their jobs, that is old. I have a plan for them, but I'm not sure yet how to work it in here._


End file.
